


Синквейны (cinquain: characters of Dragonriders of Pern)

by NikasSlav



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikasSlav/pseuds/NikasSlav





	Синквейны (cinquain: characters of Dragonriders of Pern)

[Сорка Ханрахан](http://wiki.p-e-r-n.ru/index.php/%D0%A1%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BA%D0%B0_%D0%9A%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%BD%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%BB-%D0%A5%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%85%D0%B0%D0%BD), первая Госпожа Форт Вейра, Колонист.  
Бескорыстная, добродушная.  
Руководит, помогает, мечтает.  
Обнимет весь мир, чтобы его спасти.  
Природолюбие.

[Шон Коннел](http://wiki.p-e-r-n.ru/index.php/%D0%9A%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%BD%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%BB,_%D0%A8%D0%BE%D0%BD), первый Предводитель Форт Вейра, Колонист.  
Свободолюбивый, мужественный.  
Дерзает, лидирует, трудится.  
Всегда старается быть идеальным всадником.  
Упорство.

[Морита](http://wiki.p-e-r-n.ru/index.php/%D0%9C%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B0%28%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%88%D0%B0%D1%8F%29), Госпожа Форт Вейра, Шестое Прохождение.  
Трудолюбивая, великодушная.  
Волнуется, исцеляет, танцует.  
Никогда не откажет в помощи.  
Сердечность.

[Лесса](http://wiki.p-e-r-n.ru/index.php/%D0%9B%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%81%D0%B0), Госпожа Вейра Бенден, Девятое Прохождение.  
Упрямая, своевольная.  
Достигает, борется, принимает решения.  
Внешне — тростинка, внутри — скала.  
Храбрость.

[Ф'лар](http://wiki.p-e-r-n.ru/index.php/%D0%A4'%D0%BB%D0%B0%D1%80), Предводитель Вейра Бенден, Девятое Прохождение.  
Мудрый, ловкий.  
Сражается, преодолевает, побуждает.  
Неотступно верен своему делу.  
Уважение.

[Ф'нор](http://wiki.p-e-r-n.ru/index.php/%D0%A4'%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%80), брат Ф'лара, первым полетел к Алой Звезде, Девятое Прохождение.  
Смелый, любящий.  
Наблюдает, сочувствует, желает большего.  
Во всём поддерживает брата.  
Решительность.

[Пол Бенден](http://wiki.p-e-r-n.ru/index.php/%D0%9F%D0%BE%D0%BB_%D0%91%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B4%D0%B5%D0%BD), основатель и лидер колонии Перн, Колонист.  
Активный, предприимчивый.  
Объединяет, советует, командует.  
Несмотря ни на что, не теряет надежду.  
Сила духа.

[Рэд Ханрахан](http://wiki.p-e-r-n.ru/index.php/%D0%A5%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%85%D0%B0%D0%BD,_%D0%A0%D1%8D%D0%B4), основатель холда Руат, Колонист.  
Жизнерадостный, рассудительный.  
Исследует, стремится, любит детей.  
В нём живёт дух романтизма.  
Основательность.

[Алессан](http://wiki.p-e-r-n.ru/index.php/%D0%90%D0%BB%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BD), лорд Руата, Шестое Прохождение.  
Претерпевающий, романтичный.  
Управляет, восстанавливает, любит.  
Горе, близкое к смерти, даёт жажду жизни.  
Борьба.

[Джексом](http://wiki.p-e-r-n.ru/index.php/%D0%94%D0%B6%D0%B5%D0%BA%D1%81%D0%BE%D0%BC), лорд Руата, всадник белого Рута, Девятое Прохождение.  
Умный, энергичный.  
Рискует, развивается, действует.  
Избрал путь героя, чтобы не стать злодеем.  
Стремление.

[Лайтол](http://wiki.p-e-r-n.ru/index.php/%D0%9B%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%BB), лорд-оберегающий Руата, бывший всадник, Девятое Прохождение.  
Грустный, мрачный.  
Воспитывает, изучает, горюет.  
Даже из бездны отчаяния можно вырваться.  
Преодоление.

[Торик](http://wiki.p-e-r-n.ru/index.php/%D0%A2%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BA), лорд Южного холда, Девятое Прохождение.  
Властолюбивый, алчный.  
Протестует, разведывает, хитрит.  
И целой планеты ему будет мало.  
Корысть.

[Китти Пинг Янг](http://wiki.p-e-r-n.ru/index.php/%D0%9A%D0%B8%D1%82%D1%82%D0%B8_%D0%9F%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B3_%D0%AF%D0%BD%D0%B3), генетик, создавшая драконов, Колонист.  
Вдумчивая, элегантная.  
Размышляет, анализирует, делает выводы.  
В любом возрасте можно заниматься великими делами.  
Созидание.

[Капиам](http://wiki.p-e-r-n.ru/index.php/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%BF%D0%B8%D0%B0%D0%BC), мастер цеха целителей, Шестое Прохождение.  
Уравновешенный, не сдающийся.  
Исцеляет, совершенствуется, даёт надежду.  
Лёгкий ответ достигается великим трудом.  
Вдумчивость.

[Фандарел](http://wiki.p-e-r-n.ru/index.php/%D0%A4%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B4%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%BB), мастер-кузнец, Девятое Прохождение.  
Рациональный, упрямый.  
Постигает, экспериментирует, учится на ошибках.  
Главное звено в цепи преобразований на Перне.  
Опытность.

[Робинтон](http://wiki.p-e-r-n.ru/index.php/%D0%A0%D0%BE%D0%B1%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%BD), мастер-арфист, Девятое Прохождение.  
Проницательный, объединяющий.  
Наставляет, переживает, сражается словом.  
Его стремление — изменить мир к лучшему.  
Неравнодушие.

[Менолли](http://wiki.p-e-r-n.ru/index.php/%D0%9C%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BB%D0%B8), хозяйка девяти файров, арфистка, Девятое Прохождение.  
Музыкальная, талантливая.  
Сочиняет, вдохновляется, рушит стереотипы.  
Из скромности и простоты рождается гений.  
Творчество.

[Сибелл](http://wiki.p-e-r-n.ru/index.php/%D0%A1%D0%B8%D0%B1%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%BB), мастер-арфист, преемник Робинтона, Девятое Прохождение.  
Сдержанный, миролюбивый.  
Сотрудничает, узнаёт, добивается.  
Ученик, стремящийся не превзойти учителя, а добиться того же.  
Развитие.


End file.
